Harry PotterPower RangersSailor Moon: Sailor Moon's Lost Family
by chrisv002
Summary: This is a Harry Potter, Sailor Moon, and Power Rangers Dino Thunder Crossover. It is post-fourth year for Harry Potter. I don't know when it will take place in the Sailor Moon timeline yet. This is a Harry/Kira pairing and a Tommy/Kimberly pairing. I am not sure yet what I will do with the Sailor Moon pairings as of yet. In this story Usagi was born a year after Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter/Power Rangers/Sailor Moon: Sailor Moon's Lost Family

Author's Note: I don't own Power Rangers, Sailor Moon, or Harry Potter. In this story Harry is still a wizard, but has left England after the events of the Triwizard Tournament and has become a Dino Thunder Ranger after bonding to the Adamantium Dino Gem. This will have Harry/Kira pairing and Usagi will be Harry's younger sister who was given up for adoption. Events/episodes will happen out of order. This is Non-Canon. There will of course be new events that didn't happen in any of the three series.

 **Chapter 1:**

Harry and his teammates, the other Dino Thunder Rangers which include his cousin Tommy Oliver and his girlfriend Kira Ford, were in Hayley's Cyber cafe relaxing and having fun when all of a sudden there were loud screams. Harry and the other rangers ran outside and saw tyrannodrones attacking along with Zeltrax.

"We need to help them. Let's Power Up!", Harry said.

"Dino Thunder Power Up!", they all yelled.

"Adamantium Ranger Dino Power!", Harry said.

"Black Ranger Dino Power!", Tommy said.

Conner said, "Red Ranger Dino Power!"

Kira said, "Yellow Ranger Dino Power!"

Ethan said, "Blue Ranger Dino Power!"

Trent said, " White Ranger Dino Power!"

"Power of the Dino's, Power Rangers Dino Thunder", everyone yelled.

"Let's take them down", Harry said.

With that they all started fighting, but more tyrannodrones came out of where they were hiding.

"Harry, there are too many. Use your magic.", Tommy said.

"Good idea, Tommy", Harry said. "Confringo. Expulso. Incarcerous. Evanesco. Immobulus. Confringo."

"That's all of them", Ethan said, "Now let's get Zeltrax."

They all ran towards Zeltrax pulling out their weapons and attacked him.

"Give up, Zeltrax, you can't beat us.", said Trent.

Zeltrax said, "Never I will destroy you and my master will rule this world. I may not win today, but I will never give up."

After that Zeltrax left and they all powered down by lowering their arms and saying, "Power Down".

"Well", Kira said as she takes Harry's hand and holds it, "That was a tough battle. I guess it is a good thing we have you and your magic Harry."

"Yeah", Ethan said agreeing with her.

"Kira, do you want to go for a walk?", Harry asked

Kira said, "Sure."

With that Kira and Harry left the others and started towards the park each of them lost in their own thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?", Kira asked him.

"I was just thinking about last year with the Tri-Wizard Tournament and how the whole school even Ron & Hermione turned their backs on me. I know I forgave them, but it just seems like we have been growing distant. They were my best friends and Hermione was like a sister to me. Now I am not even sure if our friendship is salvageable with everything that happened. I guess it is a good thing that Professor Dumbledore found Tommy and he can take me in now especially with Voldemort on the loose and if I had had to go back to the Dursley's I also would probably be depressed about Cedric's death, blaming myself still, but thanks to you guys especially you I am happy and feel good about my life. I can't thank you enough for everything. I love you so much and want be with you for a long time. In fact", Harry said as they came to a beautiful secluded section of the park with flowers everywhere and a gazebo where he got on his knees and pulled out a beautiful princess cut diamond ring while Kira's eyes got wide, "Kira, my love, will you marry me when we get out of school?"

Kira was stunned and then said, "Yes of course I'll marry you. I love you."

Harry jumped up, put the ring on her finger and gave her a long deep kiss. They kept kiss until an owl landed on Harry's shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter/Power Rangers/Sailor Moon: Sailor Moon's Lost Family

A.N.: I don't own Harry Potter, Power Rangers, or Sailor Moon.

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Harry's Point of View**

When they broke apart after the owl landed on his shoulder Harry took the letter from it and saw that there was a few pieces of of regular muggle paper in an envelope as well as a few pieces of parchment. The first letter was from the American branch of Gringotts the wizarding world's bank. The letter said that they were instructed to give Harry the other paper's after his 15th birthday which was last week. When he read the next paper he found that it was a letter from his parents telling him he has a sister that they gave up for adoption after they found out that Voldemort was after them. According to the letter they wanted keep her safe so they used a muggle adoption agency and she was adopted by a couple in Juuban, Japan. The letter also revealed the prophecy to him. The other papers were a birth certificate and the adoption records for his sister who was born Serena Lily Potter and was renamed after her adoption Usagi Tsukino.

Harry was stunned.

"I have a sister", he said.

"What?", Kira asked.

"Here read this.", I said handing the papers and my parents letter to her. She took them and read them.

"Wow, that is amazing, but what are you going to do about this prophecy?", Kira said

"I am not going to worry about it right now because as long as I have you I can do anything.", Harry said, "Right now though I want to tell Tommy and Kim our good news and then I want to go find my sister. Will you come with me, Kira?"

"Of course I will.", Kira said.

 **Kira's Point Of View:**

" _I can't believe Harry asked me to marry him",_ Kira thought, " _I always hoped he would ask me to marry him, but I thought it would take him longer. I am so happy and I can see he is too and what is more he has a sister. I remember how happy he was when he first moved in with Tommy and realized that he had family that wanted him. I just hope his sister doesn't reject him because that may destroy him even with how happy he is with me agreeing to marry him and Tommy taking him in and Tommy's girlfriend Kim Hart accepting him and treating him like a younger brother."_

 **Normal Point Of View:**

When they got to the house and went in they found Kim and Tommy sitting on the couch cuddling and watching T.V.

"Tommy, Kim, can we talk to you guys for a minute please?", Harry asked nervously hoping they would be happy for them and not get mad.

"Sure Harry, Kira. Have a seat. What is going on? Is something wrong?", Tommy asked as he and Kim sat up properly and turned off the T.V.

"No nothing is wrong", Kim said as she and Harry sat down. "We just have have some things to tell you."

"Okay. Let's hear it.", Kim said.

"I asked Kira to marry me when we get out of school and she said yes.", Harry said joyfully with happiness in his eyes.

Tommy and Kim sat there stunned and gaping with their eyes wide. Finally they shook themselves out of it and Tommy said, "That's great guys. I am extremely happy for you two. But are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I am completely 100% sure about this. Kira is the one for me. I can already feel my magic reaching out to her and forming a bond between us. Remember when I told you about soul-bonds after I first told you about my magic reaching out to you, Kira?", Harry said.

"Yeah I remember. You told me that the first time we sleep together a full soul-bond will form and I will even gain a magical core like Helga Hufflepuff did when she became soul-bound to Godric Gryffindor and I will also start slowly gaining your knowledge of magic and we will be able to share magic. We will be bound in mind, body, and soul.", Kira said.

"Exactly. So yes we are sure about this Tommy.", Harry said.

"Ok then I am very happy for you two. Congratulations.", Tommy said.

"Thanks.", Harry said. " I thought you guys were going to start freaking out and saying that we are too young or that you would automatically think that I got Kira pregnant or something."

"No we trust you two. You may be young, but with everything you two have done as Power Rangers and everything you have done and gone through at Hogwarts you two are much more mature than normal for your age. So if you two are sure about this then we won't argue.", Kim said. Tommy just nodded in agreement.


End file.
